Next Contestant
by Miiinne
Summary: Quando tinha doze, Sakura era sempre protegida pela sua equipe. Agora, mesmo mais velha e forte, eles ainda continuam protetores. Tradução de "Next Contestant" da Annie Sparklecakes. Oneshot. SasuSaku.


**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Tampouco essa fic. Autorização da tradução concedida pela Annie Sparklecakes.**

**-**

**Next Contestant**

**(_Próximo concorrente_)**

Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi.

Três dos mais poderosos ninjas de toda Konoha.

Esses três homens tinham apenas uma coisa em comum, a_ sua_ fraqueza.

Haruno Sakura.

A médica de cabelos rosas era a queridinha. E eles fariam qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz e a protegiam de tudo. Ás vezes de inimigos e suas perigosas armas e ataques. Ás vezes dos horrores do mundo.

Normalmente, porém...

Da espécie masculina.

Esses homens eram ferozmente protetores com a sua companheira de time. Por causa disso, a bonita, brilhante e encantadora Sakura nunca foi chamada para sair.

E quando ela foi, terminou em um desastre...

* * *

Sakura saiu do hospital bem tarde, e esticou seus braços acima da cabeça. Trabalhou 14 horas seguidas, e agora, queria desesperadamente deitar e dormir.

Coçou os olhos e fez seu caminho em direção a deserta rua da casa onde ela dividia com seus dois rapazes favoritos, Naruto e Sasuke.

No dia em que Sasuke tinha retornado, Sakura chorou desesperadamente e sacou ele e Naruto em um abraço feroz, e brigou com eles até que suas orelhas começassem a sangrar.

Então ela mandou eles empacotarem as suas coisas e se mudarem para a casa em que eles iriam viver. Dessa forma, ela disse que ia conseguir manter um olho neles.

"E você não vai mais ficar sozinho" ela sussurrou, dando-lhes um suave sorriso.

Ela prometeu isso aos dois rapazes. Bem, isso, ou ela ia continuar enchendo o saco deles por dias.

Eles vivem em uma aconchegante casa de dois andares á 10 minutos do hospital. Sasuke, normalmente só aparecia em casa para dormir e comer, com má vontade é claro, mas Sakura convivia bem com isso. Kakashi também aparecia, uma vez por semana; isso era o Time sete junto de novo.

O pensamento fez Sakura sorrir.

"Sakura!"

Ela virou e encontrou com uma malha de ginástica verde, um ofuscante sorriso e cabelos brilhantes. "Olá Lee," ela cumprimentou amigavelmente. "O que você está fazendo aqui tão tarde?"

"Eu estava treinando – estamos no meio da nossa juventude, e eu vou usar todo o tempo para me melhorar!" disse ele enfático. "E eu fui alertado de sua presença pela sua radiante juventude! Vindo sozinha, e eu percebi que é meu dever como homem, acompanhar você até sua casa!"

"Um... Ok? Mas você não tem que fazer isso Lee, não é tão longe..."

"Sem desculpas, certo Sakura!"

Sakura riu. "Ok Lee, mostre o caminho!"

Lee sorriu largamente e eles caminharam através da rua tranqüila, conversando amigavelmente.

Chagando a porta, Sakura pegou as sua chaves. "Bem, eu paro aqui. Muito obrigada," foi efusiva.

Lee parou. "Sakura..." perguntou hesitante.

"Sim... ?"

"Eu ficaria honrado se você aceitasse um convite meu para jantar."

Ela mordeu o lábio. Por um lado ela não gostava de Lee desse jeito. Por outro lado o cara que ela gostava nunca iria chamar ela para sair. Além disso eles eram amigos, não eram?

"Certo Lee. Me pegue amanhã ás seis?" ela sugeriu.

Lee concordou, sorrindo alegremente. Sakura acenou e ele foi embora, exclamando algo sobre "Juventude" e "Gai-sensei".

Ela riu e abriu a porta.

Naruto olhou para ela quando entrou. Ele estava sentado no sofá com uma tigela de ramen nas mãos. Quando Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, ele sorriu timidamente.

"Hehehe... lanche da meia noite?"

Sakura abanou a cabeça negativamente "Isso não é saudável, Naruto" disse colocando sua mochila no sofá e sentando ao lado dele. Ele ofereceu um pouco do seu ramen, e ela sorriu tocada pela sua oferta. Ela sabia como Naruto era com o seu precioso ramen.

"Você demorou." comentou ele voltando para o prato que Sakura havia recusado.

"Eu encontrei Lee no caminho" ela respondeu, explicando.

"Sobrancelhudo? O que ele queria?"

"Apenas me acompanhar até em casa. E... ele me chamou para sair."

"_O que?_"

Ela olhou para Naruto chocado com o ramen na boca, olhos esbugalhados.

"E o que você disse?" perguntou depois de se recuperar.

"Um, eu aceitei?"

Naruto olhou pasmo para ela, antes de puxar ela pela mão e arrastar ela do sofá em direção as escadas, ignorando os seus protestos, ele entrou com tudo no quarto do final do corredor.

"Que diabos, Naruto?" Sasuke vociferou, após ser rudemente acordado pelo loiro barulhento.

"Sakura vai sair com Lee." Naruto disse sombriamente. Aquilo calou a boca dele.

"Você vai? Por quê?" Sasuke perguntou com surpresa.

Sakura cruzou os braços. "Eu não vejo porque isso importa. Já está na hora de alguém me chamar para sair." Ela emburrou.

Naruto pareceu um pouco envergonhado. Claro, ele era um dos motivos disso. Ele era o mais protetor com ela, ele a amava mais. Era platônico, sim, mas era mais profundo do que uma simples amizade. Quando Sasuke partiu há seis anos, Sakura e Naruto só tinham um ao outro. Então, sim, eles eram muito próximos. Sakura cuidava de Naruto, como ninguém mais tinha, e Naruto conhecia Sakura como ninguém mais podia.

"Mas ainda assim," Naruto disse um pouco desesperado, "_Lee?_ Você já viu as sobrancelhas dele?"

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar cortante. "Lee é doce. E o que você acha que eu sou Naruto?" ela rosnou. "E além disso" continuou, "É só um encontro, como eu disse, não é grande coisa." E com isso ela girou em seus calcanhares e saiu, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dela.

"Então..." Naruto disse depois de alguns momentos.

"Ele não vai sair com ela" Sasuke afirmou seriamente, "Não antes de nós termos um conversa com ele."

Naruto lhe deu uma piscada conspiradora e saiu do quarto. "Noite, Sasuke!"

* * *

Lee bateu na porta. Ele estava um pouco adiantado, mas ele podia esperar por sua amada Sakura. A porta foi aberta e Lee estendeu o buque de rosas amarelas que ele sabia que Sakura gostava.

"Flores, não são realmente a minha coisa," soou inexpressiva a voz profunda que Lee conhecia bem.

"Sasuke! Me desculpe!" ele disse alegremente, "Essas são para Sakura! Nós temos um encontro!" acrescentou orgulhosamente.

Sasuke lhe deu um olhar assolador e depois recuou, lhe dando um convite para entrar. Lee agradeceu e entrou.

Imediatamente seu olhar caiu sobre as outras duas pessoas que estavam no sofá, no qual Sasuke se juntou, Naruto e Kakashi.

"Sakura ainda esta se arrumando. Você sabe como as garotas são." Naruto deu de ombros.

"Ah, mas Sakura já é tão bela quanto á flor da qual foi nomeada! Ela brilha com a força da juventude!"

Uma pausa.

"Bom, agora que você está aqui, nós temos que esclarecer algumas regras básicas. Kakashi-sensei?"

Mais cedo naquele dia, um enlouquecido Naruto explodiu no apartamento de Kakashi, exigindo que ele, junto dos outros dois, tivesse em um bate-papo com o cara que tinha chamado Sakura para sair. Kakashi, aceitou, naturalmente. Para ele, sua única aluna ainda tinha 12 anos e era muito jovem e inocente para sair em um encontro.

Kakashi pigarreou. "Número um: não toque nela."

"Ou eu vou arrancar sua vísceras e vendê-las como colares," acrescentou alegremente Naruto.

Lee piscou.

"Número dois," Começou Sasuke o encarando, "Não olhe para ela do jeito errado"

"Ou eu vou quebrar os seus ossos e arrancá-los e fazer cadeiras com eles." Kakashi continuou.

Lee engoliu em seco. _Aonde estava Sakura?_

"Número três: Não ouse machucar ela, de qualquer maneira." Naruto disse seriamente.

"Ou então eu vou te matar." Percebendo o olhar que Naruto e Kakashi lançou a ele, Sasuke deu de ombros, "Eu não sou muito criativo."

Lee estava suando agora. Ele sabia o quão poderosos esses homens eram. E não havia duvida nenhuma em sua mente, que eles poderiam facilmente cumprir sua ameaças. E ele também sabia que as razões deles, era a Sakura. Ele tinha ouvido os rumores. Ele não era idiota.

Sakura finalmente apareceu. "Ei, desculpa por demorar tanto! Pronto para ir?"

Lee engoliu. Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke estão olhando fixamente para ele, o avisando. "Lamento, mas eu vou ter que cancelar Sakura. Talvez outro dia?" ele disse rapidamente. Antes que Sakura pudesse pará-lo, ele já estava fora de casa.

"O que vocês disseram para ele?" ela exigiu dos três homens sentados no sofá.

"Nada!" Kakashi exclamou inocentemente. "Eu acho que ele só não conseguiu agüentar a pressão. Vem, vamos lá jantar!" disse ele, "Algum lugar legal, já que nossa Sakura está tão bonita. Significa: nada de ramen," acrescentou.

Naruto emburrou. "Ok, mas Sasuke paga!"

O loiro riu do olhar irritado no rosto do outro, mas Sakura sorriu suplicante e ele consentiu, embora relutante.

Até mesmo o frio Uchiha era _fácil_ com essa garota. Talvez mais suave...

* * *

Uma semana depois, Naruto podia ser encontrado andando pra lá e prá pelo quarto de Sakura, totalmente agitado. "Eu não posso acreditar que você vai sair com ele! Quero dizer, ele é... Ele é... _Kiba!_"

Sakura estava lendo rápida e descuidadamente uma revista. "E daí?"

Naruto olhou arregalado para ela. "Ele é um idiota! Ele é anti-higiênico! Ele é –"

"Igual a você," Cortou ela, "E ele é doce. Ele me trata como uma_ garota._ Algo que vocês não fazem." Ela adicionou com um olhar zangado.

Sasuke suspirou. _Mulheres. Bah._

Sakura levantou. "Agora fora daqui. Tenho que me arrumar."

"Você nunca se incomodou com isso, quando está com agente." Naruto falou amuado.

"Não tenho ninguém para impressionar," ela piscou. "Fechem a porta depois de sair." Mandou.

* * *

Kiba encontrava-se na entrada da porta da casa da Sakura. Atrás dele, Akamaru choramingava.

Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi permaneceram na porta, olhando ameaçadoramente para ele.

"Deixem ele passar!" Repreendeu Sakura, empurrando Naruto para o lado. Ela sorriu para os dois. "Vem Kiba, Akamaru."

Eles a seguiram dentro da casa, conscientes dos olhares que estavam recebendo dos companheiros de time dela.

"Sente. Eu já volto." disse correndo para as escadas.

Kiba sentou no sofá em frente á eles.

"Onde está levando ela?" Naruto exigiu.

"O parque." Kiba disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Cheio de pessoas. Bom."

"E o que você pretende fazer?" Kakashi perguntou.

"Nada que tenha naquele seu livro." Zombou Kiba.

"Para o seu bem, é melhor que não." Ele alertou.

"Nós só vamos passear e assistir á um filme."

"Quando você vai estar de volta?" Sasuke perguntou calmamente.

"Em algumas horas."

Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente. "São cinco horas. Esteja de volta ás seis."

"Mas o filme só começa ás seis e meia!" Protestou o rapaz.

"Desculpe, Sakura tem toque de recolher." Kakashi sorriu por detrás de sua máscara.

Kiba franziu a testa. "Ela não tem mais 12, você sabe. Ela tem 18. Eu acho que ela pode sair com quem quiser, onde ela quiser."

"E todos nós sabemos com _quem_ ela quer sair," Naruto vociferou. "Novidades: Não é você!"

Kiba balançou a cabeça. "E _ele _nunca vai ser importar."

Sasuke permaneceu quieto.

"De qualquer maneira," Kakashi cortou-os, "Você não pode trazer Sakura tarde. Desculpe, mas você não vai sair com ela."

"Porquê?" Kiba exigiu.

"Por que eu não gosto de você." Respondeu o loiro.

"Mas eu não estou saindo com você, idiota."

Naruto rosnou para ele. "Vira-lata."

E então ele atacou.

* * *

Sakura apareceu rapidamente nas escadas, os olhos arregalados. "O que aconteceu? Eu ouvi alguém gritar!"

"Um..."

"E onde está o Kiba?"

"Oh, Akamaru não estava se sentindo muito bem. Kiba teve que voltar para casa." Mentiu Kakashi.

"Oh," Sakura voltou-se para eles, "E agora?"

"Tem um filme às seis e meia. Quer assistir?" sugeriu o ninja mais velho.

Sakura sorriu.

* * *

Duas semanas mais tarde, Neji abordou Sakura.

"Vai jantar comigo na sexta-feira." Ele disse.

"Você está pedindo ou mandando?" ela perguntou ceticamente.

Neji deu de ombros, a expressão estóica como sempre.

"Claro. Que horas?"

"Sete e meia e não me faça esperar." Com isso Neji virou e começou a caminhar.

Estranho... Sakura pensou vagamente, voltando ao seu almoço.

* * *

Na real, Neji não possuía sentimentos pela Sakura. Ele a respeitava por sua inteligência e habilidades médicas, mas era só isso. Além de algumas visitas ao hospital, ele não teve qualquer interação com a garota, só Lee falando sobre sua graça e beleza.

Então por que ele a chamara para sair?

Isso era simples, realmente. Lee tinha admitido que desistiu do seu encontro por causa dos seus protetores companheiros de time, quando eles tiveram uma curta conversa, ameaças e olhares congelantes. Lee não era facilmente intimidado, de qualquer maneira, mas havia algo sobre a maneira como os três olharam para ele que o fez correr para a segurança de seu precioso sensei.

Neji zombou, e Lee disse que ele não duvidava que o Hyuuga fizesse o mesmo.

Pois bem, Neji nunca recusava um desafio.

* * *

"_Você_ _o quê!_"

"Eu aceitei. Não é todo dia que o Hyuuga Neji chama uma garota para sair, você sabe." Sakura disse calmamente enquanto passava a escova pelos cabelos.

Naruto continuou fazendo seu discurso ruidoso, e até mesmo Sasuke parecia abalado.

"Tem uma razão para isso, você sabe," Ele salientou, "Especificamente, é como se ele tivesse um pau -"

"Sasuke!" ela o cortou, "Você não é melhor, sabe! Enfim, isso é uma grande coisa! Eu estou cansada de ser a única menina em toda a Konoha, que nunca teve um encontro!" Choramingou.

Naruto olhou culpado. "Oh. Você não é a _única, _Sakura..."

"Sim, eu sou! Mesmo a Hinata já foi convidada," ela grunhiu, "E todos nos sabemos o quão leal ela é a pessoa mais _densa_ nesse maldito país do fogo!"

"Ela saiu?" Naruto piscou, "Com quem?"

"Shino." Respondeu Sakura, "Agora, Neji vai me pegar na sexta, e eu não quero nenhum de vocês aqui para arruiná-lo. Então todos vocês, estarão saindo para comer ramen, ou eu irei reorganizar o seu DNA até que as unhas do pé saiam pelos seus olhos!" Ameaçou subindo as escadas.

Naruto e Sasuke gemeram quando ela bateu a porta do quarto.

"Ela é tão violenta." Sasuke disse por fim.

"E estranha." Naruto concordou.

* * *

"Ele vai estar aqui em breve! Vão embora, seus idiotas!" Sakura exigiu dos homens no sofá.

"Bem, isso não foi legal..." Kakashi disse quando Sakura puxou ele do sofá e o arrastou até a porta.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Fora!" ordenou.

"Mas Sakura, isso não é justo. _Alguém_ tem que se certificar que ele não vai tentar nada com você!" Naruto protestou.

Ela bufou. "Hyuuga? Por favor. Provavelmente serei eu que vá pular no colo dele."

Sasuke parou na porta e lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. "_Perdoe-me?_"

Sakura guinchou e deu um passo para trás. "Eu estava _brincando."_

Mas Kakashi já estava balançando sua cabeça e entrando em casa de volta. "Sente-se Sakura", disse ele, "Nós precisamos ter uma conversa."

Os olhos de Sakura já estavam arregalados quando eles disseram "As regras."

"Não beije." Sasuke disse ameaçadoramente.

"Especialmente com a língua," Kakashi acrescentou.

"Não beije. De qualquer maneira." Sasuke insistiu.

A mandíbula de Sakura foi ao chão de descrédito.

"Se ele tentar te tocar, use o spray de pimenta." Naruto lhe empurrou o pequeno frasco.

"Você não pode tocar nele," Kakashi acrescentou, "Ou ir até o apartamento dele, ou convidá-lo até aqui, e você não pode nunca ficar sozinha com ele."

"E se ele olhar em algum lugar que não seja o seu rosto, soque-o nos olhos." Falou Naruto.

Sakura rolou os olhos. "Portanto, o que eu_ estou_ autorizada a fazer?"

"Não muito." Sasuke deu de ombros.

"Essa é a razão para você esquecer dele e vir conosco até o ramen!" sugeriu Naruto.

Sakura olhou para eles. E então a campainha soou.

"Droga!" ela amaldiçoou e pulou do sofá. Abriu a porta com um sorriso largo. "Olá Neji! Vamos!" ela disse exasperadamente. "Tchau, seus idiotas." Ela disse rudemente aos outros.

"O dever chama" Kakashi se dirigiu a porta, "Vamos lá."

* * *

Sasuke era o melhor em disfarces, por isso ele iria seguir Sakura e Neji até o restaurante onde seria o encontro. Em seguida eles iriam se reunir e pegar um lugar longe o suficiente para Sakura não vê-los e perto o bastante para que eles pudessem manter um olho sobre os dois.

"Lugar legal." Kakashi sussurrou quando eles tomaram os seus lugares.

"Comida fantástica." Naruto concordou alegremente.

Sasuke estava com uma expressão carrancuda para Sakura. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa vermelha e uma saia preta. Estava bonita, mas quem ela estava tentando impressionar? E a ainda por cima a saia era muito curta. Melhor aquele Hyuuga não ter nenhuma idéia.

* * *

"Então, Neji," Sakura começou, olhando o cardápio, "Posso te perguntar por que exatamente você me chamou para sair?"

Neji deu de ombros.

"Eu sei sobre você e a Tenten. E eu só posso esperar que ela não tente me apunhalar com uma kunai devido a isto." Os olhos dela brilhavam em diversão. Neji parecia um pouco frustrado.

"Tenten é companheira de time. Nada mais."

"Oh, sério? Bem eu não te vi visitando o Lee diariamente, ou levando flores enquanto ele está inconsciente no hospital."

Neji franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não fiz nada disso."

"Eu _vi_ você, Hyuuga. Você não pode me enganar."

"Quão diferente isso é de você levar maçãs ao Uchiha?" replicou, ante dele perceber o seu erro.

"Nenhuma. Com exceção," disse suavemente, enquanto sorria tristemente, "Que Tenten aceitou as flores."

Neji suspirou. "Lee me disse que ele não conseguiu agüentar seus companheiros de time protetores. Ele me disse que eu também não conseguiria. E assim..."

"Ah. Um teste para seu ego?" Sakura sorriu.

"Dificilmente. Não foi nem mesmo um desafio. Eu estava esperando mais."

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu estou satisfeita que eles não fizeram nada. Eu gostaria de ir em um encontro, mesmo sendo com o pupilo do rival de Kakashi." Ela sorriu.

Neji clareou a garganta. "Você está pronta para pedir?"

* * *

"Eu acho que eles não vão fazer nada. Será que podemos ir?" Naruto choramingou.

Sasuke o ignorou e continuou observando os dois.

"Eles estão se preparando para sair. Sasuke, siga-os. Iremos lá pagar." Kakashi disse, um sorriso malicioso escondido por detrás da máscara. Sasuke concordou e levantou-se. Ele saiu depois do casal, misturando-se facilmente entre as sombras.

* * *

Neji era um gênio. Por isso ele não era facilmente enganado.

Ele sabia que o super-protetor amor-interesse de Sakura estava seguindo eles, observando-os.

E isso o irritou. Como se ele fosse tentar alguma coisa!

Eles chegaram á porta de Sakura e ela sorriu para ele. "Isso foi divertido, devíamos fazer de novo algum dia. E a comida, nossa, Naruto teria amado!"

"Sakura."

Ela olhou para os olhos perolados de Neji. "Sim?"

Ele se aproximou e a beijou na bochecha. A mandíbula de Sakura caiu.

Ele endireitou-se e sorriu. "Boa noite."

_Tome isso Uchiha._

* * *

Em cima da árvore, Sasuke estava fumegante.

Ele desceu rapidamente e Sakura pulou, assustada.

"Sasuke! O que -"

"Você beijou ele! Sasuke rosnou.

"Um, não, ele me beijou. Na bochecha. Grande coisa." Então a coisa ficou clara, "Espere, você estava me _espiando?_"

Sasuke estreitou seus olhos. "Não merda. E foi por uma boa razão."

Sakura olhou ameaçadoramente. "Eu não posso acreditar! Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma sabe?"

"Ah sim, eu posso ver." Sasuke bufou.

"Então é por causa de você que todos os meus encontros foram cancelados?" Perguntou. Então ela viu Naruto e Kakashi caminhando pela rua e virou-se para eles, "E vocês rapazes, também?"

"Sakura -"

"Como eu vou arrumar um suposto namorado? Um dia eu irei casar e ter filhos! Ou vocês não vão me deixar fazer _isso_ também?" gritou. Ela estava agitada.

"Esses caras não são bons o suficiente para você!" Naruto afirmou veemente.

"Você deve deixar nós escolhermos na próxima vez." Kakashi deu de ombros.

Sakura parou de reclamar. "Certo. Você encontra o cara perfeito e eu _não vou_ te matar, ok?" Disse suavemente.

"Eu já encontrei um."

Sakura riu. "Então diga para ele me encontrar aqui amanhã de noite, ás oito. Eu vou estar esperando."

E ela desapareceu na casa.

Sasuke franziu a testa para Kakashi, que estava sorrindo amplamente. "Não creio que eu quero saber."

Naruto parou na porta. "Me dê as chaves, Sasuke."

"Eu pensei que elas estivessem com você."

"Ta brincando. A Sakura não confia mais em mim com as chaves."

Sasuke suspirou e bateu na porta.

Sem resposta.

"Sakura! Abra a maldita porta!" Sasuke gritou.

Ainda sem resposta.

"SAKURA!" Naruto berrou.

As luzes do quarto dela foram acessas e Sasuke mal pode ouvir a gargalhada malvada que ecoou pela silenciosa casa.

* * *

Sasuke sentou na frente de Kakashi e Naruto, os dois olhando muito sérios para ele.

"Você pode ser um de nós, mas se você tocar nela..."

"Eu vou arrancar seus braços," Naruto ameaçou, "Olhe para ela do jeito errado..."

"E eu vou tirar a sua pele fora. E machuque ela de qualquer maneira, que nós iremos te matar da pior forma que existe."

"Isso se Sakura não pegar você primeiro."

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. E então Sakura apareceu, vestindo um vestido de verão rosa.

"Certo, onde está ele?" Cantarolou.

Sasuke levantou e foi em direção a porta. "Vamos lá." Disse ele rapidamente.

"Hã? Você é meu encontro?" perguntou desacreditando.

"Sim. Vamos lá." Repetiu.

Sakura o seguiu para fora. "Mas Sasuke, por que você?"

"Idéia do pervertido." respondeu monotonamente.

Naruto e Kakashi assistiram ele irem. Kakashi sorriu e voltou para o sofá.

"Nós não vamos segui-los?" Naruto parecia surpreso, "Assegurar que ele não vai tocar nela?"

Kakashi maneou a cabeça. "Ele tem que restaurar o clã, você sabe."

* * *

**editado: 20/06/2009.**


End file.
